Leocougrius Subspecies
The Leocougrius Subspecies (Leo congelato), The Tundra Predator, or Frozen Leocougrius, is the polar subspecies of Leocougrius . Like their cousins, they have a pride made up of themselves and several Frozen Leocougria. Rather than having a mane which surges with electricity, they have manes that are so cold that the fur is frozen or frosty. They can also shoot icicles from their tail tufts, in a similar fashion of Nargacuga and its tail spikes. The Leocougrius Subspecies seems to have ice on his fangs. The mane and fangs can be broken, while the tail tuft can be severed. In Rage Mode, their eyes will glow blue instead of red, and their entire body will be frosty. Also, their mane gets covered with thick ice, which requires at least blue sharpness to penetrate. They are weak to fire, and can inflict Frostblight and Snowman. Attacks Roar-''' The Leocougrius Subspecies roars, causing any hunter without the Earplug effect to flinch, leaving them open for attacks. 'Paw Slam-' The Leocougrius Subspecies lifts his paw into the air and slams it down onto the ground with force, doing moderate damage. Similar to Zinogre's attack. 'Cold Paw Slam-' The Leocougrius Subspecies performs the Paw Slam attack, only when he slams his paw down, several shards of ice are shot in different directions from under his paw, sending the hunter flying away and dealing moderate to high damage. 'Claw Swipe-' The Leocougrius Subspecies swipes his sharp claws at the hunter, dealing low to moderate damage and knocking them over. 'Cold Claw Swipe-' The Leocougrius Subspecies swipes his claws at the hunter, this time creating a blast of ice with his paw, dealing moderate damage and knocking them over. 'Charge-' The Leocougrius Subspecies runs at the hunter, attempting to run them over and deal moderate damage. 'Bite-' The monster snaps his fangs at his target, dealing low damage with a low chance of Snowman. 'Cold Bite-' The same as the Bite attack, but his fangs are covered in ice, giving a higher chance of Snowman. 'Pounce-' The Leocougrius Subspecies jumps at the hunter, knocking them away and dealing moderate to high damage. Thjs also has a chance of pinning the hunter. 'Cold Pounce-' The Leocougrius Subspecies's mane starts to freeze with power for a second or two, before he leaps at the hunter as he creates a large icy impact after landing, giving Iceblight if it hits and dealing high damage. '''Ice Beam- The most devastating move. The Leocougrius starts to freeze for a few seconds before releasing a giant beam of frost, similar to Glacial Agnaktor's ice beam. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman, but also deals high to fatal damage. 'Pin Attack-' The Leocougrius Subspecies jumps onto the hunter, starting to maul at the foe with his paws and his teeth. This can be stopped with a dung bomb or button mashing. However, if the attack is successful, then his paw will freeze and hit the hunter, knocking the hunter away and dealing moderate damage. 'Call Frozen Leocougria-' The Leocougrius Subspecies roars into the air, summoning more Frozen Leocougria to fight with him. He may do this before running off to another area. 'Icicle Launch-' The Leocougrius Subspecies swings his tail forward, flinging an icicle at the hunter, inflicting Iceblight and dealing low damage. 'Icicle Barrage-' The Leocougrius Subspecies starts swinging his tail from left to right at a rapid pace, quickly flinging icicles at the hunter, inflicting Iceblight and doing moderate damage for each icicle. 'Spinning Icicle Barrage-' The Leocougrius Subspecies pulls back a little before he spins at least three times in a row, shooting icicles in every direction, dealing moderate to high damage and inflicting Iceblight. Carves HC Leocougrius Subspecies The HC Leocougrius Subspecies is one of the most difficult monsters in the Pelagus family to hunt. Their pelts are dark grey rather than the normal white fur. Also, their manes are entirely frozen, and require at least white sharpness to pierce. However, a Fire Element weapon only requires blue sharpness to pierce. Their tail tufts are also covered in sharp icicles that can not only be launched at the hunter, but used in melee attacks. They can also call Frozen Leocougria to aid them in the middle of battle, making them even more challenging to battle. Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Mammals Order: Pelagus Family: Felines Genus/Species: Leo congelato Ecology The Leocougrius Subspecies is evolved to live in cold climates. However, in the summer and spring, they shed their white fur and quickly grow brown fur in its place. They also seem to have black skin under their fur, similar to that of a polar bear. They prey on Giaprey, Popo, Blangos, Bullfangos, Antekas, Giggi, Khezu whelps, and even the youth of Tigrex. They have been spotted fighting Blangonga for food as well. They tend to be less aggressive when they lead a pride of Frozen Leocougria. Most attacks on people are from loners. Trivia *When the mane is broken, some of the ice will be missing, and the hair will be flattened. *When low on Stamina, the Leocougrius Subspecies will hunt down Popo and Anteka, using their teeth to kill them. *They are rivals of the Blangonga. If they are in the same area, they will attack each other. *Blangos will attack the Leocougrius Subspecies, similar to how Velociprey attack Rathian. *They cannot shoot icicles after their tail tuft is severed. However, their spinning attack still does damage if it hits the hunter, like Tigrex's spin attack. *They can be observed eating Ice Crystals. The G-rank and HC Leocougrius Subspecies will even steal Ice Crystals from a hunter's inventory if their claw swipe or pin attack is successful. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation